


The Big Day

by supermariogirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blumeire and Timpani are reunited somehow, F/M, SPM never happened, This is kinda cheesy and short I apologize, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi and Dimentio finally tie the knot. Requested by an anonymous user.





	The Big Day

It was finally time, an important event in Mimi’s life was about to happen.

She was about to get married, to Dimentio out of all people. If someone had told her that five years ago, she would have laughed at their face. But here she was, getting ready to walk down the isle to marry the magician jester she had learned to love.

“Are you ready, Mimi?” Nastasia asked. Mimi twirled around in her wedding dress and smiled. The wedding dress was picked by Mimi herself, puffy sleeves and a long train. Her bright green hair was down instead of the usual pigtails, and she wore a long, white veil.

“You bet I am!” Mimi exclaimed.

“I’m glad you are.” she replied. “Two of Count Bleck, I mean, Blumiere’s minions getting married? This is going to be great for us.” Nastasia rambled. “Oh, and you.”

Mimi giggled. “Oh Nassy, same as always.” she laughed. “Is it time?”

“Yes, and you’re ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Okay, well let’s go.” Nastasia told her.

The two walked out of the changing room and into the hallway that led a big room somewhere in Castle Bleck.

As Mimi entered the room, she could hear gasps and awes at her appearance, which made her smile a bit. On the far end of the room, she saw the alter, with Blumeire in the middle, and her fiance, Dimentio, waiting for her, along with his best man, O'Chunks. She also saw Timpani in the audience, giving a slight wave.

As she walked down the isle, her mind raced with memories that she and Dimentio shared that lead up to this moment. The day she first arrived at Castle Bleck, her first encounter with Dimentio. She recalled the times he teased her, both before and after they started dating.

Then Mimi remembered the night he proposed to her. Oh, what a night that was. He had proposed to her using one of his magic tricks. It was so typical of him, but it was truly enchanting.

She finally made her way to the alter where they were waiting for her.

“‘Okay’ said Count Bleck. Let’s begin the ceremony.” Blumiere announced. “We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony of the shapeshifter Mimi and the jester Dimentio.” He turned towards Dimentio. “Do you, Dimentio, take Mimi to be your lawfully wedded wife, from sickness and in health, from good times and bad times, til death do you part?”

“I do.” Dimentio smiled. Blumiere then turned to Mimi.

“Mimi, do you take Dimentio to be your lawfully wedded husband, from rain or shine, day or night, til death do you part?”

“I do.” she replied.

“If any object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” he exclaimed. Nobody stood up, but it was still a tense couple of moments. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Dimentio lifted Mimi’s veil and the two locked eyes. It was finally time. He leaned over and kissed her, a kiss that bonded them together forever.

Everyone in the audience cheered as wedding bells began to ring. He picked her up bridal style as he floated back up the isle and outside the chapel.

Once they got outside, Dimentio placed her back down and snapped his fingers, making a car appear with the words “Just Married” on it.

After climbing into the car, they drove off into the sunset, starting both their honeymoon, and a new life.


End file.
